<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I HAVE AN IDEA HELP by Ajanibolas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305345">I HAVE AN IDEA HELP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajanibolas/pseuds/Ajanibolas'>Ajanibolas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajanibolas/pseuds/Ajanibolas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey so I have an idea for a Levi/Eren story but I was wondering if a kind soul would like to take the idea and run with it themselves!  PLEASE HELP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I HAVE AN IDEA HELP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So the idea is that Levi (guitar) and eren (bass), and others, are in a band together (i know, all kinds of stories ahaha) BUT i was thinking it could be based on the song Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching by Simple Plan and some events and things happen  and Levi writes the song and a very oblivious eren has no clue it about being about  him (even with the very obvious flirting between the two ahaha) and they perform it at a concert and as the song ends Levi walks up to Eren and sings the last line, but changes the last line to “Eren, there's nobody else for me” and wait for it...KISSES HIM! Haha i don't know, I just think that would be cute. So if anyone one wants to roll with this PLEASE! Write to your heart's content, make it happy, angsty, sad, short, long, whatever floats your boat! If any one wants to message me and get more details of what im looking for, for us to work together too that's cool, or you can just do whatever you please! Just when you do write it, send it to me! I’d love to see all kinds of stories with this concept!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>